Life after you
by BountyGirl21
Summary: She's found by John with no memory of who she is except her name. She trains with Dean and John until they decide she is better off with Ellen and Jo. A few years later Dean comes back with Sam to tell her of John death but she has a few secrets of her own. Follow Alex as she helps kill Azazel and regain her memory. Alex/Dean romance Alex/Sam friendship
1. Chapter 1

I was back on the road after killing a nest of vamps when I got a call from Jo.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" I asked when I answered.

"Guess who I met yesterday, guess!" Jo's hyper voice came through from the other end of the phone.

"Orlando bloom? Hugh Jackman? I don't know Jo I give up, who did you meet yesterday?" I said, sighing and rolling my eyes at her.

"The Winchesters!" She practically screamed down the phone to me.

"So...you met a gun. Jo, we have guns all around the house. That is unless you're talking about John and Dean Winchester." I messed with her mind.

"Ha ha, no actually it was Dean and Sam." Jo sarcastically laughed.

"Huh, last I heard Sammy was in college. Where's John then?"

There was a silence at the end of the phone.

"Right of course, I forgot that John was the one who found you after the explosion, trained you and then brought you to us." Jo avoided telling me about why John wasn't with them.

"Jo, Tell me" I demanded as I pulled into the motel car park.

"There's something you need to know about John. We'll talk about it when you get back, night Alex."

"Night Jo." I said before hanging up and getting out of the car and walking into the reception; the door's bell tinkled as I opened it and stepped into the warmth.

"Well hey there, room for one I hope." The guy behind the counter asked me with a flirtatious smile. He had wavy brown hair and light grey eyes and he was looking at me like I was the chocolate that covered his strawberry.

_What a creep._

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled sweetly at him and handed him the cash and filled out the form, taking the key once he had passed it to me and walking to my room.

x x x x x x x x x x

I stepped out of the bathroom in a black tank top and long PJ trousers with my brown hair tied up in a pony tail leaving two strands of hair loose either side of my face; my piercing blue eyes scanned the room once again for any threats. I sank down on the bed and put my head in my hands, Jo's words ringing in my mind.

_There's something you need to know about John..._

Jon was like a father to me, granted I didn't have any memory of my childhood so he's the only father figure that I can remember but that doesn't make a difference to me. I started massaging my temples and as I did I thought about the first time John took me shooting.

_Flashback:_

"_So now you know the basics of a gun why don't you try shooting the target?" John asked me as we stood in the small shooting range that bobby had in his yard amongst the scrap metal._

_Do you really think I'm ready for that?" I asked him, unsure._

"_You're ready Alex, trust me. Now just take your stance, take a deep breath and then as you exhale slowly pull the trigger." He handed me the gun and stepped back, giving me a reassuring smile. I turned towards the targets and did as he instructed... and hit the targets bulls' eye. I smiled and looked back at john who had a huge grin on his face._

"_I did it!" I laughed as I threw myself in to his waiting arms._

"_I'm proud of you kiddo."_

_End of flashback._

I sighed deeply as I got under the covers and it wasn't long before sleep took over my body and I drifted into a deep sleep.

I was back on the road by mid day, eager to get to the roadhouse and find out what was going on. A few hours later I pulled my Chevrolet Camaro Ss 1969 into the roadhouse and parked it next to the impala.

_Finally I can get some answers._

I opened the roadhouse's door to find Ellen talking to two men across the bar, Sam and Dean.

"How'd it go hunni?" Ellen asked once I'd closed the door, taking my attention of Sam and Dean before I could really look at them. "You okay? No injuries?" She was always like this whenever I came home from a hunt.

"I'm fine Ellen, only a few scratches. Can't say the same thing about the Vamps though. I said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"Let me see, I know your definition of 'a few scratches' missy." She said in her stern motherly voice as she came around the bar and gestured to the bar stool.

"Fine." I sighed, not bothering to argue because I knew it would end up bloody for me. I sat down on the stool she had gestured to and pulled my t-shirt up to reveal a long and deep gash on my back; Ellen sucked in a deep breath.

"Hey your back, how'd it go?" Jo asked as she walked into the bar from the kitchen.

"Jo could you get the first aid kit please." Ellen asked her before I could even answer as she leaned over the counter to grab some alcohol. Jo gave e an understanding smile and obeyed her mother's orders. I then remembered that Sam and dean were here so I looked over to them and smiled.

"Hey dean, long time no see, nice to finally meet you Sam."

"Hey Alex" Dean winked at me.

Dean hadn't really changed much, still had the same leather jacket that I bet still smelled like soap and cheap cologne mixed with leather. He was still as tall but more built and had more muscle that could be seen from under his long sleeved tan shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He still had the same green eyes that sometimes looked hazel in the light that sparkled when he smiled with thick eyelashes and they were supported by cheek bones that were to die for. He had a strong jaw and a killer smile that when it appeared made him look like a boy again. Sam on the other hand looked more like Mary than John. He had floppy brown hair that stopped just bellow his ears and his face was gentle and sensitive that had big brown/hazily eyes and he was taller than dean.

"Oh, so you're the Alex that dean doesn't stop going on about." Sam said smiling, causing Dean to glare at him. "The one that dad found by a burning building and covered in burns and having no memory except for your name."

"Yup that's me." I mock saluted him. "Your dad then trained me up and when I was ready Ellen and Jo took me in." I finished off for him.

"So sweetheart, remembered anything lately?" Dean asked, genuinely concerned as to my mental state.

"Nope, just nightmares but they're not much to go by" I shrugged, not wanting to linger on the subject. "So Jo said that there was something I needed to know about john, what is it?"

Dean just looked down at his beer and started to pick at the label whilst Sam wouldn't look at me but instead found something interesting on the wall next to him. It was then that it hit me and I knew what had happened.

"John's dead sweetie." Ellen's words confirmed what my mind was telling me. The seconds ticked by as I sat there in a shocked silence.

"I have to go." I said numbly as I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the door, not even stopping when I was outside; I just kept on running with Ellen's words echoing through my head.

_John's dead..._

X

The only sound that could be heard was the crunching of twigs and my ragged breath as I continued to run through the woods. My heart was smashing against my chest, I could hardly breathe and my whole body was aching but I kept on running; running from the truth. Instead of running in the suns hot gaze I was now running in the moonlight, I could hardly see the lower part of my body let alone the large tree root that sent me plummeting to the ground...the darkness finally overcame me as I gave into it and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay just to say that Dean won't be this emotional and things throughout this whole book and you will understand why is the way he is with Alex as the book goes on.**_

_**I really hope that makes sense to you but it probably won't.**_

**Dean's POV:**

I had been walking through the woods for ages now, shining my flash light onto every patch of moss, every twig and every tree, just looking for at least a hint that Alex had been here and where she could be.

"ALEX! Alex where are you?" My voice bounced off the trees into the dark but there was no reply.

_There was no way that I could let this happen again._

**Alex's POV:**

As I slowly came back to the land of the living I opened my eyes to find myself face palming the ground, my eyesight was blurry and I couldn't feel the right side if my face. I sat up in shock but it turned out to be a bad idea as I immediately felt light headed and nauseas, disregarding this I hauled myself up, grabbing onto a tree for support and started to walk and I ended up kissing the ground once more. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position, leaning against a tree. There was a sudden noise behind me, then a snap of a twig and I knew that I wasn't alone so once again I managed to get up and force my legs to move as I stumbled as fast as I could. It was mere seconds before strong arms wrapped around me and a husky voice was in my ear.

"Hey it's okay, it's just me, I've got you." Dean comforted me as I gripped onto his arms.

"He can't be gone Dean, he just can't." I whispered softly. Dean loosened his grip and spun me around to look at me.

"I'm so sorry, I wish he wasn't too, but he is." His voice was gentle and caring.

_This was the side of Dean that I only got to see._

He pulled me close to him as the tears that I had been trying to keep away spilled over, Dean just held me close as I gripped onto his shirt as if it was the only pie left in the world; he offered me words of comfort as he stroked my bloodstained hair.

_Wait, bloodstained? _

Dean seemed to have realised this too as he lent back to inspect what was damaged.

"Jesus Alex, what did you do?" He swore under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked in a dazed tone.

"You have a massive cut and the right side of your face is bruised."

_Huh, I guess that explains the dizziness, light headedness and the numbness then._

"Dean I really don't feel too good." I told him as the nausea started to rise up in my throat.

"Come on; let's get you back to the car." He said before picking me up bridal style and walked swiftly to the impala, from where he proceeded to place me in the passenger seat. He wrapped his leather jacket around me and I smiled as I took in the scent of leather mixed with soap and cheap cologne; it wasn't long until I slipped into the darkness once again.

**Dean's POV:**

It was around 2am when I walked into the roadhouse with an unconscious Alex in my arms.

"Oh, thank god she's safe." Ellen said as she rushed over to us with her hand over her heart. "What happened to her head?" She asked, her face a mask of concern and worry but yet she was more relaxed then she was earlier.

"I don't know." I replied. "I was going to fix her up when we got here. Which rooms hers?" I asked.

"Up the stairs and down the hall to the left, I'll bring the kit up." She told me as she hurried of to get the kit; when I found Alex's room I laid her gently on the bed, brushing her out of her face.

"Here, I'll leave you to patch her up." Ellen said as she placed the kit next to me on the bed and gave my shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room. I looked down at Alex's bruised and cut face and thought about the first time I met her.

_Flashback:_

_I opened the door to the motel room that dad said he was in and found a chick sitting on one of the beds. She had long brown hair that had soft waves with dark blonde highlights, she looked about 5"5 and she had a slim figure; but not like those models that are just skin and bone. _

"_Hey, you must be Alex right?" I greeted her, causing her to look up at me from dad's journal with big, blue startled eyes. She nodded her head in confirmation. "I'm dean." I told her as I took in her features. She had a soft face with a strong jaw line that supported her full lips and slightly broad nose._

"_Dean, I need to talk to you for a second." My dad said as he came out of the bathroom. I dumped my duffel on the other bed and followed my dad outside. _

"_What is it?" I asked him once I had shut the door, knowing I still had the motel key in my pocket._

"_I need you to take of Alex for a while, bobby needs my help on a hunt and she isn't ready to come along yet."_

"_Sure dad, course I will." _

"_Be careful with her dean, she's still fragile, mind and body." He patted me on the shoulder and followed me back inside._

"_Alex, I'm going to help my friend, bobby, on a hunt so dean's going to take care of you okay? Don't worry; he won't let anything happen to you." He assured her as he placed a hand on the side of her head and kissed her forehead in a fatherly fashion. After one last farewell he grabbed his duffel and walked out of the door and into the night. Sighing, I began to un-pack whilst stealing glances at the uncomfortable girl on the bed next to mine. Once I was unpacked I walked over to the kitchen area and made her a hot chocolate and brought it over to her, sitting on the in front of her on the bed._

"_Thanks." She murmured before downing it all in one go._

"_Wow, I bet you're good at doing shots." I chuckled._

"_W-what are shots?" she asked, her voice more confident but still a little un-easy. _

"_When your better I'll take you a bar and educate you." I smiled at her._

"_isn't that were people go to get drunk so they act really stupid and then guys pick p cheap women who have more plastic parts than a plastic cup?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and looking at me with a curious expression. I burst out laughing and it wasn't long before she joined in, her smile lighting up her whole face, making her look like an angel. _

_End of flashback._

"You'll make it through this angel; you have too, because otherwise I don't know how I will."

**Alex's POV:**

I awoke to my head pounding and my whole body was aching, I felt like I had run a marathon. Grumbling, I sat up and gingerly felt were the most pain was on my head and my fingers brushed against something what felt like stitches so I stumbled my way over to the full length mirror.

"Ah fuck." I said as I took in my reflection. My body was bruised and pale, which only made the bruises stand out more, my face too, was bruised and I the stitches ran from the top of my hairline and went diagonally to the bottom of my ear, just missing my eye.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you could still pull a guy looking like that if you wanted too." Jo smiled from the doorway. I rolled my eyes and pocked my tongue out at her. "Umm, did you undress yourself?" she asked. Confused as to what she meant I looked down and noticed that I was only in my bra and shorts, defiantly not what I was wearing yesterday... why didn't I notice that?

"No, it must have been Dean." I shrugged and laughed at her expression. "It's not like he hasn't seen it all before." I told her and watched as she rose her eyebrows and jealousy flashed across her face, she quickly hide it with a smirk and a head shake.

"So, you two had a thing then?" she asked with a hint of bitterness.

"I guess you could say that..."

_Flashback:_

_I stumbled into the motel room with a drunken Dean who had a black eye forming._

"_That was a stupid thing to do Winchester." I scolded him as he sat on the bed._

"_He was hitting on you, even after you blew him off!" He argued. _

"_So that instantly means you have to punch him? What the hell is going on with you? You did this a few weeks ago and now today! I just..." I threw my hands up in the air in frustration and slapped them down back on my thighs as I turned away from him. _

"_I don't like the way they look at you Alex! I don't like how they treat you like a piece of ass either!" He yelled at me, getting up. I turned around to face him._

"_You treat girls like they're a piece of ass to Dean! Love 'em ad leave 'em dean, that your motto. So why am I any different?" I yelled back. The next thing I know I'm being pinned up against the wall with him holding my hands above my head and his body pressing against mine; my breath quickened and my heart raced._

"_You just are." Was all he said before he brought his soft lips to mine. He let go of my hands as his pulled me to him, one in my hair and the other on the small of my back, drawing tiny circles that made my stomach flutter. I kissed him back with everything I had as my arms came around his neck and my legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he led me over to the bed._

_End of flashback._

"Alex?" the same deep husky voice I had just been thinking about came from behind me as he gently put his hands on my waist and inspected the injuries in the mirror. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, his breath on my ear, making me lean into him.

"Our first time." I told him as I pulled his arms around my waist, needing the closeness.

Dean was the only person I let see my insecurities, sure I was close to Ellen and Jo and they were my family but nobody could ever know me like Dean did; I suppose it was the reason why he let his guard down with me.

"What demon was it? The one that killed john?" I asked him.

"Azazel." He told me, his face in a hard line that told me he was determined to make the demon pay.

"Wait, did you just say Azazel?" I pulled away from him so I could face him. "The man with the yellow eyes?"

"Yeah, how do you know who he is?" He looked at me in confusion and shock.

"Umm...well... I'm kind of..." I stuttered, not wanting to tell him. He was silent for a few minutes and then realisation hit him.

"Are you one of his special kids?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, get dressed and then come downstairs, you need to tell Sammy." He lightly pressed his lips to my forehead before leaving.

"So what's your gift then? I asked Sam as I handed them their beers over the counter.

"I have visions; I see people's death before it happens." He looked down at his beer with a pained expression. "What about you?"

I looked around the bar and saw an empty tequila bottle. "This is." The bottle flew into my waiting hand. "I'm a telekinetic."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, as long as you don't turn out like Max Miller and start killing everybody." Dean said.

"Well I don't have any urges to squeeze your lungs together." I smiled as I calmly walked away to put the bottle in the bin.

"You could do that" Dean asked, troubled by the thought.

"I wouldn't suggest pissing me off." I winked at him; Sam laughed at his brother's expression. "So you plan on killing yellow eyes?" I asked as I lent on the counter.

"That's the idea, why?" Dean replied.

"I want in."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because dad told me to take care of you" He stood up as I walked round the counter and up to him.

"John is the only father I have, or at least the only one I can remember, so if you're going after the demon that killed him then I want in!" I jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"Is that so?" we stood glaring at each other until dean broke and ran his hand over his face and took a step back.

"fine." He gave in. "but you do what I say and when I say it, got it?" he pointed at me.

"Yes sir." I mock saluted him.

I'm so going to regret this." I heard him say as I bounded up stairs to pack my stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

My first case back with the Winchesters didn't go to well... We were hunting some Vamps when we ran into another hunter called Gordon walker who suggested we leave but then we ended up working together when we saved his creepy ass from a vampire. Me and Sam were then kidnapped by the Vampires but only so they could tell us that they were innocent and only fed off cattle blood. Things got a little heated up after that and in the end we left Gordon tied up in the house after he threatened my life.

We were now in a small town that had been having some strange Deaths.

"Get some rest for tonight then tomorrow Sam's going to interview some friends whilst we Interview the sister." Dean informed me as he stood in the doorway to my motel room.

"Okay, what time do you want me up?" I asked as I slung my duffel onto the Bed.

"I'll come and wake you up." He told me, staying at the door.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" I asked him, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking about it; especially if you start stripping." He waggled his eyebrows.

"In your dreams." I scoffed.

"In my dreams there's music playing and you're wearing a different outfit." He winked.

"You're such a perv." I laughed at him. He chuckled and closed the door.

"Only for you I am." He came closer to me.

"You're unbelievable!" I shook my head at him and took my toiletries into the bathroom.

"What? Why?" He asked from the other room. I sighed and walked back into the main room, feeling slightly angry.

"Because after a year of no contact you come to tell me that John is dead but yet have no intentions of staying or taking me with you and when you get forced into it you just expect me to open my legs for you!" I ranted at him as I unpacked my duffel. "Well I think you'll find that my legs are fully closed; I'll even put up a sign if I have too! If you want my panties hanging off your rear-view mirror again like they were back in California then you're going to have to work for them!" By now I was stood in front of Dean, my face set with determination. "You're the one that left Dean! You just dropped me off at Ellen's and left me!" I raised my voice at him; the hurt and anger were starting to show in my voice.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do Alex?" Dean retorted, His voice slightly louder than mine.

"You were supposed to fight for me Dean!" I shouted at him. "I loved you! Did that ever mean anything to you? Did those two years mean nothing to you?" My voice broke slightly and I was on the verge of screaming.

"Of course it did Alex!" He shouted back, hurt and desperation in his eyes. "I love you! You're the only thing that is keeping me sane! You're my world!"

"Then why didn't you fight for me Dean? Why didn't you ever come and see me?" My voice was much lower and it only portrayed the hurt I was feeling.

"Because I was trying to keep you safe Alex, I hoped you would forget about hunting and live a semi-normal life." Dean's voice was as low as mine and he stood inches away from me. "I still love you Alex and I know you still love me too."

"You don't know me any more Dean..." I whispered and looked down, knowing that if I looked into those bright green eyes I would break.

"Really?" He scoffed. "When you get really pissed off you start shouting in Russian, which is weird because we never taught you it. You can hold you liquor better than me. You secretly love chick flick moments which is the only reason why I can endure them with you. When you can't sleep you make yourself noodles and sometimes in your sleep you sing softly a Russian lullaby. Energy drinks have no effect on you and you're lactose intolerant. Also your favourite positions are-"

"Okay I get it!" I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. "And for the record you love chick flick moments, you're just too 'macho to admit it." I added with a playful smirk.

_Everything he just said to me was true, he still loves me..._

"If you tell anyone that then I shall have to kill you!" He winked. "Anyway I should leave you to get some sleep, night." He kissed my forehead before walking to the door. It wasn't until he was about to open it that I spoke up.

"Stay." He stopped where he was and faced me. "Stay with me, please."

He stood there looking at me for a moment and then he strode over to me, crushing his lips to mine. I was shocked for a small moment but soon enough I was kissing him back with passion and love, he picked me up and pushed me up against the wall as I wrapped my legs around his waist with my hands in his hair. We pulled apart after a few minutes, panting and looking into each other's eyes.

"We uh, we should get some sleep." Dean whispered his breath hot on my lips.

"Yeah, we should." I replied and he put me down.

"You can use the bathroom first." He said before kissing me on the cheek and we fell back into our normal routine.

...

"God I hate wearing these things." I whined as I adjusted my skirt.

"Stop fidgeting, it's a part of the job." Dean said as he straightened his tie before knocking a door.

"At least I don't look like one of the blues brothers." I muttered. He was about to retort but he had to clamp his mouth shut because the door opened, revealing the victim's sister, Marie.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she dusted flour off her hands.

"I'm agent Alice Cooper and this is my partner, agent Jason Teague. We're here about your sister." I told her as we flashed our badges. (A/N: a cookie for anyone who gets the names.)

"Oh, come on in." She opened the door fully to let us in and led us into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked as Dean and I sat on the sofa.

"No thank you." We said at the same time.

"Okay, just let me get cleaned up." She smiled at us and walking into the kitchen.

I took the opportunity to look around the house. Pictures of smiling faces were plastered around the room but there was one that caught my eye; it was a picture of three people, two where in the foreground and holding hands whilst the third person, a woman, was glaring that them in a jealous manner. I took a closer look and saw that the woman holding hands was the victim, Kelly; I quickly passed the photo to Dean who shoved it in his jacket.

"So what can I do for you agents?" Marie asked as she came back into the living room.

"Just some routine questions, did she have any enemies or anybody who would want to hurt her?" Dean asked.

"Not anybody that I can think of but I guess some people would be jealous of her. She had everything anybody could ever want. The right boyfriend, a good job and a nice house; she was loved by nearly everyone." Marie explained to us.

"Is there anybody in particular you can name for us?" I asked, trying to narrow it down.

"No, sorry, I only met her friends and her boyfriend." She said apologetically.

"Okay, thank you for your time." Dean said as we both stood up and made our way to the door.

"It's no problem." She smiled and opened the door for us.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as we walked back to the motel.

"Either pissed of ghost or witches I'm betting." He took off his jacket and slung it over his arm.

"Probably witches." I agreed.

"Man I hate witches!" Dean complained as we started walking on the low bridge so we could cross the river.

"Oh man up!" I teased him.

He pouted for a moment before shoving into me, knocking me into the river. I came back up to the surface spluttering for air and livid.

"You asswipe!" I shouted at him, he was doubled over with laughter and his jacket had fallen to the floor.

"Now who needs to man up?" He shouted back between fits of laughter.

"I'm so going to enjoy this." I told him, thinking of my revenge.

"Enjoy what?" He asked, calming down.

"This!" I flicked my hand and sent him flying backwards and into the river. I quickly swam up to the bridge and clambered onto it as he resurfaced.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed.

"Revenge is sweet!" I laughed as he clambered onto the bridge next to me.

...

"So, we're pretty sure it's a witch but we just don't know who."Sam concluded as he paced the room.

"Wait! I think I might know." I shot up from the bed and went to Dean's jacket, pulling out the photo. "Is it just me or does she look jealous?" I showed the picture to Sam.

"She was one of the people I spoke to! Come to think of it she was trying to put Kelly in a bad light..." He trailed off.

"Well, looks like we're going on a witch hunt tonight." Dean said as he loaded his gun.

...

"This is the reason why I hate witches!" Dean moaned as he flicked through a very gruesome and graphic spell book.

"Stop playing about!" I scolded him, taking the book from him and hitting him over the head with it.

"Guys, shut up! I think she's home." Sam shushed us; we both stopped and heard the lock click.

"What do we do?" I whispered, frantic.

"Sam, you take the back whilst we go to each side of the living room entrance." Dean whispered back and we all moved to our places.

We heard cautious steps move our way, we took out guns out and when she stepped into the living room we pointed our guns at her causing her to spin around with her gun pointing at us.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean barked at the girl who clearly wasn't the witch.

"Who the hell are _you?" _she threw back, her blue eyes looking suspiciously between me and Dean.

"Are you a hunter?" I asked her, lowering my gun slightly so it was aimed at her legs.

"Yes and again I ask, who are you?"

"I was the one who asked first so you tell me who you are and then we tell you." Dean smirked at her.

"Okay well, my names Hope Autumn." She told us, putting the safety back on her gun.

"I'm Alex Harvelle and this is Dean Winchester, his brother Sam is around here somewhere..." As soon as I finished talking there was a crash from the kitchen. We all looked at each other and then sped into the kitchen, our guns raised. When we reached it we saw Sam being strangled by the witch, we all immediately fired our guns and gave the witch about 12 holes in her chest and stomach.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked, helping up his little brother. "Yeah, I'm good." He groaned.

"Sam this is Hope, she's a hunter." I introduced then to each other.

"So, Hope, where are you staying?" I asked as we made our way to our cars.

"Not sure yet, haven't had the chance to book in anywhere yet." She said as she out her gun in her trunk.

"Well I have a spare bed, you're welcome to use it if you want." I offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked, surprised by the offer.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged.

...

_Third person:_

Alex walked out of the bathroom to find Hope lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Hope!" Alex rushed over to the girl sprawled across the floor. She was too busy checking on Hope that she didn't notice the demon walk up behind her and shove a cloth that was soaked in chloroform onto her mouth and nose, causing her to pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Third person:

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" Sam urged, reaching for her hand and squeezing it, trying to bring her back to consciousness. They were in an abandoned warehouse, tied back to back. Sam looked around the warehouse for any indication as to where they were or how to get out; but he found nothing. Alex groaned as she started to come around and she squeezed back Sam's hand.

"Sam..." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are we?"

"No idea, I don't know where Dean or Hope are either." He told her, keeping a hold of her trembling hand. "Alex, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, referring to her shaking hand.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." She lied.

"No you're not, tell me what's wrong!" He demanded. Alex heaved a sigh and rested her head on the back of his head.

"The last time I was in this situation was with Dean. The demon tortured us both but Dean was the worst, he barely made it and was in a coma for a month. John nearly got himself killed trying to rescue us; I had to drag their body's into the car and drive to the hospital whilst trying to stay awake... it was the first time I had gone hunting... I was so scared..." Alex shuddered, remembering Dean's screams as the demon carved at his body and how limp he was as she dragged him out.

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen again!" Sam assured her.

"Sammy-boy is right Alex, after all, why would I hurt one of my own creations?" A figure emerged from the shadows, his yellow eyes glistening.

"Yellow eyes." Both Sam and Alex growled at the same time.

"We're Dean and Hope?!" Alex inquired.

"That is not important right now, I came to talk about you." Azazel said, placing himself in front of Alex.

"I'm not saying a word until you tell me where they are!" She yelled at him.

"Fine then." Even as he said it two demons brought in a struggling Dean and Hope.

"You alright?" Sam questioned as they were tied down to chairs.

"As good as I can be." Dean grumbled.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road!" Azazel clapped his hands and the warehouse changed into a huge bedroom. In the middle of the room there was an enormous bed and upon it sat a 13 year old girl, who was frozen in place staring at her mother who was sat on the vanity table.

"Anything look familiar Alex?" Azazel probed the confused brunette.

"No, why should it?" She spat at him as she stared at the girl with a small sense of familiarity.

"Think Alex, you need to remember" He urged her.

"Why? Why do you care if I have no memory?"

"Because I need you to remember the hurt, the pain, the despair and the betrayal. I need you to become the person you once were." He loomed over her. "Think Alex!" He stepped away and once again clapped his hands; the 'scene' began to play and the two females began talking in Russian.

"Mama?" The girl asked.

"Yes Alexandra?" She turned to face her daughter.

"Will I be as beautiful as you when I grow up?" She asked. Her mother moved over to her and took her face in her hands.

"Alexandra, you will be much more beautiful than me when you grow up, just like princess. You shall sit up high on the zetrov throne and your beauty shall shine throughout of Russia." Katya told her as Alexandra beamed at her.

"What about a family Mama, will I be as lucky as you?"

"You will be much luckier than I. You shall find a man who loves you as much as you love him and his love for you shall never die. Your children shall be a mixture of you both. The girls shall look like you and have your personality but yet they shall have his eyes and hair. The boys shall look and act like him but with your eyes and hair." Katya smiled as she walked over to her dressing table and pulled out of a drawer a silver necklace with six purple diamonds.

As Katya put the necklace around Alexandra's neck, Alex looked down and saw the same necklace dangling from for neck. Her breathe hitched in her throat as she started to remember what happens next... She looked over at hope who gave her apologetic eyes.

"Things are starting to become clear now aren't they Alex?" Azazel smirked, freezing the scene as all eyes turned to Alex who was still looking at Hope accusingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know how..." Hope cried as Sam and Dean looked between the two in confusion. "Once I found out that you didn't have any memory I couldn't just tell you! I hoped you would put the pieces together when you saw me or the necklace, please forgive me!" Hope pleaded. It was only now that Alex paid attention to the necklace hope was wearing; it was the same as hers but with Green stones instead of purple ones.

"Wow, I am so confused right now..." Dean mumbled. "Can somebody please tell me what going on?"

"Hope is my sister..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

Alex POV:

I don't know long I had been driving for and I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care; just as long as I got away from there, from all of the confusion and pain.

My phone started ringing again and, just like all the other times, I let it go to voicemail.

I saw a motel coming up and decided to pull into it, need to rest my tired body. I quickly checked into a room using a fake name and collapsed onto the bed. Sucking in a deep breath I looked at my phone to see around 50 missed calls and that my voicemail box was full. Before I had the chance to change my mind I pressed 1 and listened to my voicemails.

"Alex Harvelle where the fuck are you?!" Dean's angry voice boomed into my ear. "How the hell can you just leave like that without leaving a note?! Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you weren't beside me, you were gone!" He ranted at me, sounding like John. "Hope is a mess! She won't stop crying, not even Sam can calm her down!" He gave a deep sigh and I could imagine him running his hand over his face. "Just call me okay? I need to know you're safe. I love you." He hung up. Not wanting to listen to anymore I deleted the rest and called the one person who would listen and understand.

"Don't tell Dean it's me please." I hastily told him before he could say anything.

"It's okay, I'm on my own. Dean and Hope are on their way to Ellen's." He informed me. "So, what's wrong Al?" He spoke so gently that I could help but break down by the comfort in his voice.

"I don't know what to do Sammy!" I cried into the phone.

"Ssshhh! It's okay Al, just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you." He comforted.

"I'm in the firewall motel, just outside Dakota."

"Okay, I'll have to catch the bus so I'll be there as soon as I can." He assured me before hanging up.

As I soaked in the deep, warm, bubbly water I started to relax and think back on my actions. I let the water wash away all the pain, confusion, anger and hurt. Bu then it filled me with guilt. I felt terrible for putting them, especially Dean, through this. I grabbed my phone and text him my location.

Around an hour later I was curled up in bed with red vest top and black shorts when there were two firm knocks on the door. Knowing who it was I telepathically opened the door because I was too tired to get up. Without saying a word Dean closed the door and strode over to the bed, scooping me up in his arms as he lay next to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay, just get some sleep." He soothed as he played with my hair. The rise and fall of his chest along with his steady heartbeat serenaded me to sleep.

Third person POV:

"Did she tell you why she ran?" Dean questioned Sam as he sped down the highway.

"She's just confused Dean; she has no memory of Hope so she has no idea how to fulfil her expectations on being a big sister." Sam explained to his older brother as they drove to Ellen's with a sleeping Alex in the back.

"I just wish she would have talked to me before running off." Dean sighed. 


End file.
